Nicole Scherzinger
[[Nicole Scherzinger|'Nicole']]' Prescovia Elikolani Scherzinger' (born 29 June 1978) is an American recording artist and judge of both The X Factor USA ''and The X Factor UK. She was originally hired to co-host alongside Steve Jones but later replaced Cheryl Cole as a judge. She was the mentor of the Over 30s group and her three finalists were Josh Krajcik, Stacy Francis, and LeRoy Bell. Krajcik finished second to Melanie Amaro. Scherzinger is formally a member of the groups Eden's Crush and the Pussycat Dolls. She also competed on season 10 of ''Dancing with The Stars, which she won along with partner Derek Hough. Scherzinger also has judging experience, having previously been a judge on the NBC singing competition show The Sing-Off, leaving after two seasons to join The X Factor USA. In Week 7 of the first season, she attracted harsh criticism when finalists Rachel Crow and Marcus Canty were in the sing off and she opted to take the vote to deadlock, which revealed that Crow would be heading home. She did not return for the remaining two seasons. In addition to her judging and mentoring duties on the show, she is also working on a solo career, having released her debut solo album Killer Love on March 18, 2011. The album's second single "Don't Hold Your Breath" hit number 2 on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart. On June 15, 2012, it was announced that Scherzinger would replace Kelly Rowland as a judge on The X Factor UK. She mentored the Boys category and became the first judge to have all her acts remaining at the quarter final stage. Her last two acts made it through to the second night of the final, guaranteeing her a winner and James Arthur was announced as the champion. For the following series, she mentored the Girls and her last remaining act Tamera Foster made it all the way to the quarter final before finishing in 5th place. On February 12, 2014, it was reported she left the show after to focus on her music career. In 2016, she returned to the judging panel of The X Factor for the show's 13th series where she was again put in charge of the Boys category. Her last remaining act Matt Terry made it to the final and she duetted with him, singing "Purple Rain" by Prince. The following night, he was crowned the winner, marking her second win as a mentor following James Arthur in 2012. Nicole continued as judge on the show in 2017, where she returned for the fourteenth season of the show, mentoring the Overs category for the first time. Her act Kevin Davy White reached the final where he finished in 3rd place. On 1st April 2018, it was confirmed that she would not be returning for Series 15. It was announced in September 2019 that she would act as a judge alongside Simon Cowell and Louis Walsh on The X Factor: Celebrity. Judges Rank The X Factor UK The X Factor USA Category:The X Factor UK Category:The X Factor USA Category:The X Factor UK (Series 9) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 10) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 13) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 14) Category:Judges Category:The X Factor UK Judges Category:The X Factor USA Judges Category:The X Factor USA (Season 1) Category:Female Judges Category:Winning Mentor Category:The X Factor UK (Series 4) Category:Guest Judges (UK) Category:The X Factor Australia (Season 6) Category:Guest Judges (Australia) Category:The X Factor UK (Series 16) Category:The X Factor: Celebrity Category:The X Factor: The Band